Anhelo y Odio
by Taq
Summary: —De todos modos, eres emocionalmente inestable.


—La próxima acción que realices será la prueba de tus verdaderos sentimientos hacia mí.

Shinji quedo quieto en el asiento de su Eva y pensó las cosas un poco más a fondo.

Kaworu estaba justamente entre las manos de su Eva tanto como de las suyas, su sonrisa era honesta y una de las pocas que no llegaba a ser burlona. Lo odiaba, lo odiaba de una manera que era tan injusta, de una manera extravagante el cual no sé podría considerar un cierto rencor sobreexplotado hacia al quinto elegido.

Gimoteo mordiéndose la carne de sus mejillas internas y junto el ceño. ¿Qué haría ahora?, sabía que si hacia algo a petición de Nagisa estaría interpretando sus sentimientos de manera libre y expresiva que todos sabrían de un momento que, Shinji Ikari hijo del comandante de Nerv, estaba atraído de una manera explícita por Nagisa Kaworu.

—Tercer elegido… ¿Me has escuchado? — Su mirada serena estaba reflejado en los ojos de Shinji que le era inevitable apartar la mirada de esos ojos carmesí.

Shinji asintió ante la respuesta de Kaworu y él sonrió. —Está bien, no es necesario que uses alguna arma.

—Nagis…-—; —Quiero que sientas como aplastas mi cuerpo con las manos de tu Eva— El ángel sonrió —Sabes que la culpa te invadirá cuando revientes mi cuerpo, y no lo podrás olvidar de ninguna manera ¿Verdad?

Shinji apretó delicadamente el mando del Eva sintiendo como el cuerpo de Kaworu se tensaba aún más al sentir el apretón de manera vertiginosa. — Yo… no podré

Nagisa sonrió digno de sensatez y asintió; Ikari apretó aún más el sensor de su mando y acciono el otro, sus manos tiritaban de desazón y ansiedad, sabía que iba a perder una de las personas que trataba de proteger, aunque nunca lo hubiera hecho público él mantenía en su razón que Nagisa Kaworu era uno de las pocas personas que el tercer elegido trataba de mantener a salvo.

Puso su gran mano izquierda sobre la derecha y apretó de apoco hasta sentir como él cuerpo del individuo que tenía entre sus manos empezaba a deformarse de a poco. Shinji sentía la sensación de estar exprimiendo algo ligero pero que era tan difícil de aplastar y descascarar todo su cascaron. Los huesos del quinto elegido se experimentaban cada vez más cerca de la palma de su mano que se sentía un poco asqueado al escuchar mediante vibraciones como se tronchaban los huesos a causa de la presión bruta.

Observo como la sangre caía a goteras desde las manos de su Eva que era tan explícita la escena que presenciaba en ese momento. Saco la mano izquierda de su mando blanco y tapo su boca al sentir repulsión, se sentía asqueado y la culpa le invadía la razón consiente constantemente. Las lágrimas caían desde su rabillo del ojo recorriendo todas sus mejillas hasta que sus ojos tomaron un ligero color carmesí.

— ¡Ha destruido al doceavo ángel!

— ¡Los monitores se están recuperando, capitán!

— ¡Los signos vitales del tercer elegido, Shinji Ikari, son correctos!

— ¡Traigan nuevamente a superficie a la primera unidad! — Misato grito a sus tres técnicos principales exaltada evitando todo contacto sensible.

— ¡Primera unidad ascendiendo por Dogma Central! — Shigeru confirmo, tronando sus dedos.

— El doceavo ángel, el supuesto quinto elegido…— Ibuki observo su pantalla juntando el ceño y dio la vuelta para encarar a Katsuragi.

—Lo ha destronado… ¿Lo que significa que ha acabado con él, cierto?— Misato evito la mirada de Maya observando sus zapatos. —Shinji…

* * *

><p>El silencio reinaba en su habitación que le empezaba a ser algo incómodo para Shinji, era inquietante hasta el punto de ser auto-destructor para él mismo.<p>

Tiro sus sabanas hacía arriba hasta tapar sus orejas. Shinji, muy para él, nunca se sintió mal o culpable por la muerte de Nagisa, ni mucho menos se sintió desesperanzado en el momento óbito de Kaworu.

Era raro, para sí mismo y su entorno, estaba confundido, todo lo que había construido pieza por pieza en su cabeza se había desmoronado como si fuera arcilla. Aún no lograba entender como Kaworu le había traicionado de esa manera, ¿Había sido porque nunca acepto ser su amigo? O… ¿Tan solo porque era su deber de comenzar el tercer impacto?, las dudas rondaban por su cabeza causándole malestar tanto como difusión de la verdad.

Ikari agarro su flequillo tirándolo brutalmente hasta sentir como hebras de su cabello eran rebatados de su cuero cabelludo. Se sentía tan bien desquitarse con él mismo, de la manera más estúpida que se le había podido haber imaginado, pero quizá era la rabia lo que le causaba todos esos impulsos de mantenerse inquieto y dañado de alguna u otra forma.

Que bien se sentía, _¿Verdad?_

Agarro sus brazos con fiereza clavando sus uñas en la fina piel morena que poseía y la desgarro, el ardor empezó a consumir sus heridas y la sangre carmesí empezó a brotar de su brazo derecho. Admiro como la sangre cayo en el colchón provocando una gran mancha rojiza que se podía apreciar aun así estando debajo de las tapas y gimoteo mordiéndose el labio inferior.

_¿Por qué?_

Las lágrimas se convocaron a sí mismas y rodaron por sus mejillas coloradas. La excitación de sentirse tan aliviado mediante el auto-daño se sentía explícito y fogoso.

_¿Qué has hecho?_

Se quedó quieto mirando como la sangre recorría todo su brazo en forma de hileras finas que caían desde la herida. Hipeo y ahogo un sollozo azorado de forma impulsiva tapando su boca. ¿Qué se suponía que debía de hacer ahora?, la razón de dañarse a sí mismo la desconocía, sus impulsos lo habían llevado a algo que nunca sería capaz de hacer por sí mismo.

— ¿Shinji, estas despierto?

Reconoció la voz femenina y adultera de Misato y se hizo un ovillo agarrando compasivo una vez más su brazo, no quería que su tutora le viera de esa forma tan patética que él consideraba. Se sentía débil, como la mayoría de las veces, pero este era uno de esos momentos en el cual Shinji lo hacía reconocer hasta los cuatro vientos.

La mujer se sentó a los pies de la cama y sacudió a Shinji de manera brusca. —Deberías de levantarte y comer algo.

—No tengo hambre— Shinji negó.

—Al menos levántate y aséate.

—No quiero.

—Sé que estas dolido por la muerte de ese niño… pero de saber antes que era un ángel…— Katsuragi trago saliva. —, hubiéramos evitado todo esto.

—No estoy dolido…— Shinji vago un momento y suspiro — es solo que estoy cansado, eso es todo.

Misato se levantó de la cama y miro hacía el bulto que estaba debajo de las tapas. —Vamos a quedarnos en el cuartel general a partir de mañana, no olvides empacar tus cosas.

Las pisadas de su tutora desaparecieron en la lejanía que ejercía la habitación de Shinji con el comedor.

* * *

><p><em>¿No era qué, odiabas mostrarte débil ante las personas?<em>

—No te preocupes, el dolor de perder a la gente que amas será liberado por todas estas cosas.

— ¿Qué?

—Me refiero, que a si el tercer impacto ocurre, todo el dolor que tienes será desposeído de tu cuerpo por el mundo que has estado anhelando.

_¿Cuál es el universo que he querido todo este tiempo?_

_No lo sé_

_¿Qué es exactamente lo que quiero?_

_No lo sé_

_¿Una vida por delante?_

_—_De todos modos, eres emocionalmente inestable.

— ¿Quien dice eso?

—La pesadez te opaca la vista que eres demasiado ciego como para ver tú mismo como eres.

—Estas loco.

—Al menos te lo dice alguien quien sinceramente estuvo ligeramente preocupado por ti.

—Un gusto concederte el deseo.

—Un gusto haberte conocido.

* * *

><p><strong>uh<strong>


End file.
